Mario and Luigi and the Hypnotized Bowser
by TwilightBill
Summary: When Mario and Luigi find a mysterious crystal, Bowser ends up hypnotized by it to obey and protect Mario and Luigi. While Fawful has another plan to take over Mushroom Kingdom, but he's missing one important item
1. The Crystal

Mario and Luigi and the Hypnotized Bowser

Chapter 1: The Crystal

* * *

In an ordinary day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario bros. and Peach are out on a picnic. What they don't know is that another adventure is about to begin, with a surprising twist.

Peach said, "I can't wait to go on a picnic with you Mario. Can you guys find a good spot to set the picnic while I'll get ready the picnic supplies?"

Mario said, "Alright Peach, come on Luigi lets go find a good spot."

Luigi said, "A-Alright Mario, I just hope nothing bad happens."

Mario said, "Come on Luigi, what's the worst that can happen?"

Luigi said, "O-Okay then, let's go then."

_Meanwhile somewhere in a faraway place_

Fawful yelled, "I HAVE CHORTLES! Soon I will have Mushroom Kingdom! But I still need one important item. Midbus come, I need you."

Midbus said, "Yes lord Fawful."

Fawful said, "I need you to retrieve my lost important item."

Midbus said, "Yes lord Fawful."

_Meanwhile somewhere in the plains_

Mario said, "Hmm, this look like a good spot for a picnic, don't you think Luigi."

Luigi said, "Yeah it does, it doesn't look like anything is going to happen here."

Mario said, "Let's go back to Princess Peach."

Mario then notices a small purple crystal with a string in the ground.

Mario said, "Hey Luigi, come here, I found something in the ground."

Luigi came by to see what Mario found.

Luigi said, "What is that Mario?"

Mario said, "It's a small crystal, I wonder where it came from?"

Luigi said, "I looks nice, I think I'll keep it."

Luigi grabbed the crystal and put it in his neck.

_Meanwhile in Bowser's castle_

The Goombas said, "King Bowser we have got information that Princess Peach is going out on a picnic."

Bowser said, "Perfect, this is the perfect time to kidnap Princess Peach."

One Goomba said, "There is one problem though."

Bowser said, "And what is that."

The same Goomba said, "Well, the Mario Bros. are going with her too."

Bowser yelled, "RAARRGH, well I'll just have to handle them myself. Where are they right now?"

Another Goomba said, "There in the plains by themselves."

Bowser said, "Get the koopa troops ready, I'm going to surprise those two."

* * *

In the next chapter Mario and Luigi find out what the crystal does, in the most surprising effect.


	2. Bowser's Suprise Attack and the Crystal'

Mario and Luigi and the Hypnotized Bowser

Chapter 2: Bowser's Surprise Attack and the Crystal's Power

* * *

Mario said, "It looks nice on you Luigi."

Luigi had the crystal around his neck.

Luigi said, "Thanks Mario, it does look nice."

_Somewhere near the Mario bros._

A Koopa Troopa said, "King Bowser, we have found the Mario Brothers." "Good, where are they?" Bowser said. The Koopa Troopa said, "Over there."

The Koopa Troopa pointed at where the Mario Brothers where at.

"Now when I give the signal you and the troops come in and attack." Bowser said.

All the Koopa Troopa said, "Yes King Bowser."

Bowser then ran right to Mario.

Bowser said, "Hello again Mario."

Mario said, "Bowser, why are you here?"

Bowser said, "I'm here to beat you, Mario."

Mario said, "How are you going to do that, I always beat you."

Bowser growled at Mario.

Bowser said, "Like this, Koopa Troopas grab hold of Mario now!"

Koopas started to jump in and grabbed hold of Mario.

Mario screamed, "Hey, get off of me!"

Bowser said, "Now I'll get Luigi and I'll get you later."

Mario said, "No, Luigi run."

When Bowser started to run at Luigi, Luigi started to cover and wait for the punch. But nothing seemed too happened. When Luigi opened his eyes, he saw Bowser just standing there with a blank look. Everyone was confused. Then everyone was shocked when they saw what Bowser did. Bowser started to bow down to Luigi.

The Koopa Troopas asked, "King Bowser, what are you doing?"

Bowser said, "I am at your command, what is your wish?"

Luigi was too shocked and couldn't for a while.

Luigi said, "Uh, can you tell me why you are bowing to me?"

Bowser answered, "I have been hypnotized by the crystal to obey your every command."

Luigi asked, "O-okay, so can you get those Koopas to let go of my brother?"

Bowser said, "As you wish master, Koopas let go of Mario."

All the Koopas said, "Uh, yes king Bowser."

All the Koopas let go of Mario.

Mario said, "Thanks, Luigi this is a big shock."

Luigi said, "ye-yeah, so what should we do with Bowser?"

Mario said, "Well, I guess we can keep him like this for a while. Just until we find something to fix this, maybe."

Luigi said, "Yeah, maybe we can keep him like this for a while, since he's under my control, it means I'm the only one he'll listen to. Isn't that right Bowser?"

Bowser said, "Yes, master."

Soon Mario remembered something.

Mario yelled, "I almost forgot, we have to go to Princess Peach!"

Luigi said, "That's right, maybe we can get Bowser to bring us there?"

Mario said with a smile, "Yeah that's a great idea."

Luigi said, "Alright then, Bowser can you bring us to Peaches castle."

Bowser said, "Yes, master, as you command."

Bowser lifted up Luigi and Mario on his back and started to walk to Peaches castle.

* * *

In the next chapter, everyone has a little fun with Bowser.


	3. Fun With Bowser

Mario and Luigi and the Hypnotized Bowser

Chapter 3: Fun with Bowser

* * *

"So, I wonder how Princess Peach going to take this?" Luigi asked.

Mario said, "She'll probably be surprised and shocked."

Luigi ask, "Do you feel like we're forgetting and something?"

Mario said, "We probably are. Maybe it's that important."

_Back at the plains_

One Koopa said, "What should we do? King Bowser has been hypnotized, and by Luigi."

Another Koopa yelled, "We have to warn everyone at the castle!"

All the Koopa Troopas ran to the castle to warn everyone. Little did they know someone was watching the whole thing.

"I must tell lord Fawful of what I saw." said Midbus.

_Back with the Mario Brothers and Bowser_

"Let's try to ask Bowser some questions, if that's o-okay." Luigi said.

Mario said, "Sure, it might be fun to find out I few things about Bowser."

Luigi said, "H-hey Bowser."

Bowser said, "Yes master."

"I want you to answer a few questions from me and my brother." Luigi said.

Bowser said, "As you wish master, what is it that you wish to know?"

Luigi asked, "Hmm, why are you so desperate to kidnap Princess Peach?"

"I love Princess Peach, I want to marry her, but Mario keeps interrupting me."

"That's why you dislike me so much, right?" Mario said.

"Yes, that and the fact that you foil all my plans to conquer Mushroom Kingdom!" Bowser said with a mad growl.

Mario said, "Well that's obvious, I just wanted to see if Bowser's body would react with that. It looks like Bowser's personality is still showing, regardless that he is hypnotized."

Luigi said, "I wanted to see too, that's why I asked Bowser an obvious question. So it's true, you still show your personality."

Bowser said, "Yes, that's correct master, I still show my personality, but only when I'm reacting to something."

Mario said, "Hey, it looks like we made it to the castle."

Luigi said, "Okay Bowser, you can put us down now."

"Yes master." Bowser said.

Bowser lowered down to let Mario and Luigi down.

Luigi said, "Okay, so Bowser I want you hide until I call you in."

"As you command master." Bowser said.

Bowser started to walk away to hide.

Mario said, "So, we better go and explain to Princess Peach about all this."

"Yeah" Luigi said.

_Inside the Mushroom Kingdom_

"Oh, I wonder were those two are?" Peach said with a worried look.

Suddenly Mario and Luigi came in.

"Hello Princess Peach, were back." Mario said with a fake smile.

"What took you so long?" Peach asked madly.

Luigi said, "We were interrupted by Bowser."

Peach said, "Oh, that's what happened. So I take it that you beat him again?"

"We didn't really beat him." Mario said.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"This is what we mean. You can come in now Bowser." Luigi said.

"Yes master." Bowser said.

Bowser then came out of his hiding place and came to Luigi. Peach was really surprised.

Peach said, "What is he doing in here?"

Mario and Luigi then explained everything that had happened during their fight with Bowser.

"I wonder where that crystal came from." Peach said.

Luigi said, "We where wondering the same thing."

Peach said, "So what are we going to do with Bowser."

"We decided to keep him here until we find out how to fix this if that's okay with you." Mario said.

Peach said, "Well, alright then but just until you can fix this."

Mario said, "In the mean time we all can have some fun with Bowser. You guys got any suggestions?"

"We can make him do a little funny dance for us." Luigi said.

"Yeah we should start with something small so that we don't cause too much problem." Peach said.

Mario said, "Alright then, we all agree with this, Luigi if you want to start now?"

Luigi said, "Alright Bowser I want you to give us a funny dance."

"Grr, yes master as you wish." Bowser said with an angry face and a growl.

Luigi asked with a worried look, "Hey Bowser, are you mad?"

Bowser said, "Yes I'm mad, but I must obey your every command nonetheless."

"I have to ask you something first." Luigi said.

Bowser said, "What is it master."

Luigi asked, "Would you remember all this once you snap out of this trance?"

"I would if you command me to." Bowser said.

"Okay then, I command you to forget everything while hypnotized once you snap out of the trance." Luigi said.

Bowser said, "Yes master."

Luigi said, "Now then, can you please return with the dance."

Bowser said, "Yes master."

Bowser then started to move in a funny way and then he was dancing in a goofy way. Everyone was laughing. He continued to dance until everyone wanted to stop laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha, o-okay Bowser t-that's enough y-you can stop." Luigi said while still laughing.

"Y-yes master." Bowser tiredly said.

Bowser stopped and stood still.

"What is your next command, master?" Bowser asked with an angry and embarrassed look.

Luigi asked, "Any other ideas guys."

Mario said, "We could make him dance like a ballerina."

"That would be a funny thought. Okay then Bowser, you heard him, will you dance like a ballerina for me and maybe for a little fun, you can dance in this if that's okay with you." Luigi said.

Luigi brought out a tutu, which strangely was big enough for Bowser. Mario and Peach giggled a little.

"Of course master, I will obey." Bowser said while showing a small mad look again.

Bowser got the tutu and put it on. He then started to dance like a ballerina. Everyone was laughing really hard. Afterwards, everyone wanted to stop it, so Luigi order Bowser to stop.

Peach said, "I think we should stop for now and figure out this whole thing."

Mario said, "Okay Princess Peach lets call it off."

* * *

What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.

This is the longest chapter I have made so far, I'll try to make more long chapters.


	4. Suprising Visitor

Mario and Luigi and the Hypnotized Bowser

Chapter 4: Surprising Visitor

* * *

"What happened to King Bowser?" Kammy asked.

"He has been hypnotized by Luigi and is at Peach's castle." The Koopas said.

The Goombas asked, "What should we do?"

Kammy said, "We need to find a way to bring King Bowser back first."

The Koopas asked, "But how are we going to do that?"

"I'm not sure; with King Bowser hypnotized he might actually attack us if he was ordered to." Kammy said.

"But what are we going to do then?" asked the Goombas.

Kammy said, "We're going to need some help. But who can help us get King Bowser back?"

"_Maybe I can help." a mysterious person said._

Kammy asked, "Huh, who said that?"

"I HAVE CHORTLES!"Fawful yelled.

"Aren't you Crackletta's sidekick?" one Koopa asked.

Fawful said, "Yes, I used to be. But now I have my own sidekick, Midbus, come."

"Yes, lord Fawful." Midbus said.

A big pig like creature suddenly came in.

Fawful asked, "So what is the problem?"

Kammy asked, "Well first of all, why are you really here for?"

"I just thought I would help out Bowser for once." Fawful said.

Kammy said, "Well then, King Bowser was hypnotized by Luigi and is now at princess Peach's castle."

"How did it happen?" asked Fawful.

"Luigi was wearing a mysterious crystal around his neck and King Bowser saw it and he became hypnotized by it." One Koopa said.

When Fawful heard this he was shocked and then he mysteriously smiled.

Fawful said, "Really, well I now exactly what to do. I'll take care of this, don't you worry."

"Really, you can actually bring king Bowser back?" asked one of the Goombas in amazement.

Fawful said, "We sure can, let's go Midbus."

Midbus said, "Yes lord Midbus."

Fawful and Midbus left the castle and when they left Fawful talked to Midbus.

"Looks like you were right Midbus, the Mario bros. does have my crystal." Fawful said.

Fawful said, "Once I get that crystal back everyone is going to be hypnotized and will obey their new master, Fawful." Fawful said.

Fawful then laughed maniacally.

Fawful screamed, "I HAVE FURY!"

Later, in Bowser's castle.

One Koopa said, "I don't trust that guy."

Kammy said, "Me neither, but we have no choice, he seems to know how to free Bowser."

"We're just going to wait and see if he really is going to help us." Kammy said.

* * *

I finally finished with this chapter. I'll get started with the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
